


You Need to be Better Liars

by WinterHasCome



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHasCome/pseuds/WinterHasCome
Summary: A short drabble about Kai's first Senior Team Call Up





	You Need to be Better Liars

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent drabble, enjoy

Julian knew they should have been more careful but it was the first time Kai had been called up for the senior team. He couldn’t help the pride and excitement he had for his boyfriend, who was more nervous and insecure then excited. Julian knew Kai had no reason to be self-conscious he had impressed everyone in their first few training sessions. Being new to the National Team came with learning a few things Julian had forgotten Kai wouldn’t know about. One of those being Kai was deathly afraid of Manuel Neuer.

Trying to have sex during the middle of the day after a training session was a terrible idea, but Julian couldn't help himself. Any time they were alone they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Somewhere in Julian’s brain, he knew they were supposed to report back downstairs immediately after cleaning up, but that disappeared the moment Kai had taken his shirt off and next thing Julian knew he was pushing Kai down onto the bed.

“Jule we shouldn’t” Kai’s dick hardening against Julian’s thigh said the brunette really didn’t disagree that much, so Julian shut him up with a kiss.

“You done talking?” Julian grinned down at him when he finally pulled away. Kai grinned back nodding before pulling Julian’s head back down for another kiss. 

They completely forgot their responsibilities, only pulling away from each other for Julian to pull his shirt over his head, before going back to slowly kissing each other. They’d held back from doing anything sexual until this point of their time with the team and so they really couldn’t help themselves from having their hands slowly exploring each other's bodies again.

Julian slowly moved down Kai’s body sucking softly on Kai’s neck, careful to not leave a mark, motivated by Kai quietly moaning above him. He continued moving down Kai’s body kissing every part of him he had access to, before pulling away to slide off Kai’s shorts and briefs and toss them to the side. He had been about to pull his own off too when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

Kai’s eyes widened in fear, “Hey guys. Open up. You were supposed to be downstairs over ten minutes ago.” Julian’s heart stopped that was a voice he knew far too well, Neuer. He knew it wasn’t a huge deal, but the rising panic in Kai’s eyes made him nervous for his boyfriend. Julian was already out to quite a few members of the team, Kai wasn't though and hadn’t planned on doing so any time soon.

He booked it to the door, Kai scrambling to get behind the bed. Julian waited until Kai was completely hidden before swinging the door open to reveal a disgruntled Manuel Neuer. “Hey Cap, I am so sorry we’ll be down in a minute.” He couldn’t tell if Manuel was actually angry at them or not their captain had been rather unresponsive to anybody this international break. No one would say anything about it though considering the circumstances and not wanting to have that awkward conversation.

Manuel looked past Julian into the room glancing around, “Where is Havertz?”

Julian panicked, ”Uhm, the bathroom.” completely forgetting the bathroom was wide open right next to him and very clearly empty. 

Manuel scoffed, “You guys are going to have to get better at lying.”

“What do you mean?” Julian tried to keep from blushing too much knowing exactly what he was talking about.

“Just try not to have sex during the day, wait until night. Much less likely that someone will catch you.” Julian blushed at the bluntness of their captain. “I know it’s exciting being together on international break together, but you are going to have to learn to keep your hands off each other a bit if you don’t want people finding out.” Manuel looked rather resigned but he didn’t seem upset with them. Julian nodded in understanding.

“You guys have fifteen minutes to be downstairs.” He leaned past Julian again. “You got that Havertz?”

Julian had to hold in a laugh when Kai’s hand popped up from behind the bed giving a thumb’s up. Manuel nodded in approval before heading back down the hallway, Julian closing the door behind him.

“Well, we’re fucked,” Kai said standing up from his hiding spot, panic obvious on his face. “He’s going to tell everyone.”

“Kai,” Julian pulled him into a hug, he could feel Kai’s heart pounding against his chest. His boyfriend had always been self-conscious about what others had thought of him, and Julian was positive this was not the way he wanted their captain to find out he was gay. “It’s fine, trust me. He won’t say anything.”

Kai tucked his head against Julian’s shoulder, “Fine, Jule, the scariest player on the team who also happens to be the captain, knows we are fucking. How is that fine?”

Julian felt bad for laughing but he couldn’t help himself. Kai tried to push him away, “I can’t believe you are finding this funny.”

He pulled Kai right back to him, “I’m sorry it’s just I forget that you don’t know a lot about the team yet. There’s still quite a bit you need to figure out about the National Team.” Julian smiled softly at his boyfriend, “First being that Manuel is actually a huge softie as long as you don’t piss him off.”

“Well we definitely just pissed him off”

Julian grinned, “Manuel Neuer is the last person who can judge us for this.”

Kai just shot Julian a confused look as he started to get dressed, “What do you mean?”

“He and Müller have been a thing for years. Actually, they might be married at this point.”

Kai looked shocked, “WHAT!?”

“Yeah, they were so obvious.” Julian grinned remembering how seeing Manuel and Thomas together made him so excited to have that with Kai. “They actually were a huge inspiration for me to realize I could ask you out.”

“You’re kidding?” Kai was struggling to picture the two together. “Two of my biggest idols are… fucking?”

Julian nodded, “Why do you think Neuer has been so bad this break? He just isn’t used to not having Thomas hear with him. They were attached at the hip, constantly.”

“I know it’s hard to picture, wouldn’t have believed it myself if I hadn’t seen the way they acted around each other when only the team was around.” Julian smiled pulling Kai in for another hug, “Trust me he won’t say anything to anyone. You can come out to the team whenever you are comfortable doing so. No matter when that is I’ll be with you for it.”

Kai still looked nervous, “You sure?”

“I’m positive, love” Julian placed a soft kiss on Kai’s forehead, “Now let’s hurry downstairs before he actually does get pissed at us. We can get back to bed later.”

Kai grinned, “Promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

Julian had been right and Manuel had said nothing to anyone, and no one seemed to notice when their captain threw him and Kai a wink when they headed to bed early later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: brokenbyfootball


End file.
